


late at night

by zouhlin



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Fluff, M/M, its... cute ??, theres like punches mentioned and a uhhhh creepy guy stalker but thats like not detailed or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouhlin/pseuds/zouhlin
Summary: Chanhee had come up with a philosophy. If Youngkyun sees a cat, nothing can stop him from petting it.Nothing.





	late at night

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh for some reason my previous work got deleted ???? but this is the upgraded version aka better!!!!
> 
> enjoy !!

Youngkyun walked slowly on the street walk while nodding his head to the music in his ears (Fake love by Drake to be exact). The time was past 10pm, but he had been on his dance practice and extended it with some hours to the upcoming showcase. He needed it to be perfect, so he spent a few more hours on the choreography and dance steps. But now he was on his way home, in the dark streets. But he wasn’t a kid, he could handle it. He wasn’t scared, or anything. Just a regular night. Of course, his dance coach Youngbin, offered to give him a ride home but had declined kindly because he didn’t want to bother him - and besides, who doesn’t want to walk on the streets late at night while the stars lit the city up and he listened to some good music? He looked around and smiled to himself, it’s in moments like this life feels wonderful. The silence, the sounds of cars, cats running and playing around..

Youngkyun looked down in surprise when a cat started purring against his leg. “Oh aren’t you a cute one..”, he mumbled softly and kneeled before he started to pet the cat lightly. “Why are you here all alone? Searching for food?”, he whispered and scratched the cat behind her ear (the only answer he got in return was a tiny meow, but it was good enough for him). He was about to take the cat in his embrace and stand up before a guy started to walk towards him. Or no, scratch that. A tall man with broad shoulders and a creepy smile on his lips walked towards him.

Youngkyun’s eyes widened in the fear of the man before he quickly took the cat against his chest and started running away. The cat, luckily, didn’t fight back and laid comfortably in his chest while Youngkyun tried not to panic.

_Who the hell was that? Shit, he’s running after me!_

He tried to find a place to hide in while looking around with panic evident in his eyes, when he finally found an old and abandoned telephone booth. Better than anything, at least. Youngkyun quickly ran inside and locked himself in before taking his phone out and started typing in the number of Youngbin’s phone.

“Answer .. answer please..”, he mumbled while the phone started to ring.

“Hello?”, a tired voice mumbled into the receiver. “Who is this?”

Youngkyun widened his eyes, _that is not Youngbin!_

“Uh- uh- Shit, I’m so sorry I tried to call my friend and-”, he started hurriedly to explain when a loud knock was heard on the door to the telephone box. He put his jacket over the cat so she wouldn’t see, nor hear (although he didn’t think through because cats hear better than humans, but he was not in the right mind and just wanted the best for the cat).

“What was that? Dude.. are you okay? Is someone trying to get you?”, the person continued to talk and Youngkyun could hear rustling and sheets, which only meant that he had been sleeping and was now on the way out of the bed.

“I mean- No, yes? Uhm- it doesn’t m-”

“Address”

“Uh-”

“Tell me, and I’ll come”

Youngkyun sighed in defeat after a while and told the person the address before he hung up after a quick goodbye and ‘stay safe till I get there’. He huddled the jacket closer to the cat and pressed his eyes close. He was stupid, so insanely stupid for trusting a stranger like that. But all he could do know was close his eyes and wait.. which didn’t take long at all because soon enough he heard a loud slap and a pained groan. He looked up and saw a pink haired guy punch the man that had been pounded and hitting the door. Soon enough the man ran away, and Youngkyun stood up with shaky legs. Should he open up..?

The guy came closer to the door and pointed to the lock, “He’s gone, you can come out!” So he did. He opened up and soon enough he was enveloped in two warm arms, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get faster I had to find the street and I was-”, he started to explain but both jumped at the sound of the cat. Youngkyun looked down and saw two eyes peering up out of the jacket while looking at both of them. The guy chuckled softly, “Hi there..”, he smiled and petted the cat lightly.

“Thank you..”, Youngkyun mumbled quietly while the guy was petting the cat and doing funny faces at it.

“For.. saving me even though I’m a complete stranger and-”

“Nonsense.”

“Huh?”

“What’s your name?”

“Y-youngkyun..”

“I’m Taeyang. Now we’re not strangers”, he said with a bright and proud smile.

_What a weird kid_ , Youngkyun thought to himself and smiled a bit.

“Maybe so..”

“Hey.. where do you live?”, Taeyang asked after a while.

“I- I’m not telling you that!”, Youngkyun said and held the cat close to him. “What if you’re a serial killer?”, he mumbled.

“I saved you from one!”, he complained and pouted at Youngkyun.

“Can I at least get your number? We should get coffee sometime.. you know, to repay me”, he smiled brightly.

“Repay you?”, Youngkyun said and looked at Taeyang with suspicious eyes.

“Well… not repay.. but.. you seem nice..”, Taeyang tried.

“Sure”

“Wait what?”

“I said sure, silly”, Youngkyun smiled.

“I’ll go get coffee with you some time. Give me your phone so I can give you my number”, he continued and Taeyang immediately gave him his phone with his bright sunny smile. From now on it’s called bright sunny smile, fuck off. It’s cute. Youngkyun wrote his number and saved the contact before he gave Taeyang back his phone. Now that he looked closer, his hair was giving him the unicorn vibe.. Purple, blue and pink. But it fit him, it sure did. He looked.. adorable. But handsome at the same time.

_Oh stop it! You’re seriously checking out a stranger._

“Anyways uh.. I should get going”, Taeyang said and smiled a bit. “But I’ll text you when I get home”, he said and hugged him before he started walking away.

All the way home Youngkyun made sure to ignore the fluttering in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe..... ill.... continue..... to write more..... if people like it.... BUT FOR Now its 1 chapter!! 
> 
>  
> 
> scream about hwitae with me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/4seoks)


End file.
